Oliver (Earth-X)
For his Earth One counterpart, see Oliver Queen. :For his Earth Two counterpart, see Oliver Queen (Earth Two). Oliver Queen is a male Human who is the Fuhrer of the New Reich in Earth-X. He is the husband of Kara Zor-El. Along with Eobard Thawne, Typhuss James Halliwell and his wife they lead an assault on Earth One. Biography Oliver was born in the Reich and began his training when he was a child. He became friends with Tommy Merlyn and together moved to become military leaders of the New Reich. He went on to become Der Fuhrer of Earth-X. He eventually went on to marry Kara Zor-El but due to excessive amount of solar radiation in her body, her heart started to fail and she began to die. Through Eobard Thawne, they learned of other Earths and learned of their doppelgangers. He found and attacked a rebel outpost and after killing James Olsen, found that they had been working on a dimensional transporter. He seized it for the Reich and demanded for their scientists to get it working immediately so as to travel to Earth One. Personality A sadistic and cold-blooded fascist, Oliver is shown to be loyal to the Nazis through and through, deriding his counterpart and his friends for adhering to concepts of heroism and trying to fight for the innocent, instead believing in oppression and tyranny. He seems to be aware of the fact that he is evil but does not care, considering Nazism to be a valid way of being and in fact superior to the life of a superhero. Typically stoic and ruthless (even to the point of bluntly admitting to his Earth One counterpart that he hurt his friends and enjoyed it), Oliver seems to care about no one but himself and his wife, Kara Zor-El. He is determined to save her from death even if he has to cut out the heart of his wife's Earth Thirty-Eight counterpart Supergirl to do it, also reassuring her that he will, in fact, save her via Earth Thirty-Eight Kara. In fact, he deliberately and quite quickly pulled out from most of the assaults he's lead thus far after seeing his wife get into a critical condition, and also openly declared his personal allegiance to Earth X Kara as well as the Reich. This led to both her and Earth One's Thawne worries that this Oliver's dedication to his wife might out-weight his loyalty over their collective cause should it come to a point where he had to choose between the two. But his concern for her aside, Oliver is bereft of empathy, compassion, or honor, and is seen by his Earth One counterpart as so repulsive that the latter outright tells him that he will kill him (and ultimately did). He is also something of a hypocrite as it should also be noted that despite mocking Green Arrow's humanity he like his Earth One counterpart was friends with his Earth's Tommy and grieved for his death and as previously stated openly shows concern for his wife's well being. Despite his heartless exterior he seems to have more in common with Green Arrow than he may care to admit. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Like his Earth One counterpart, Oliver is in top physical condition. During his fight with his Earth One counterpart he parried his strikes and deflected his shots relatively easily, pushing him aside in the end. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Oliver is an incredibly skilled close-range combatant, capable of fighting equally against the likes of his Earth One counterpart and even gaining the upper hand, overpowering James Olsen and kill him, despite the former's resistance as well as defeating Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog and Black Canary simultaneously with little effort. *'Master archer:' Oliver is a highly skilled archer able to hit his targets from incredible distances. *'High-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader:' *'Intimidation:' Equipment *'Suit:' Oliver wears a protective suit as his alterego. *'Oneida Kestrel compound bow:' This bow serves as Oliver's signature weapon, Oliver also uses it as an improvised quarterstaff (Coincidentally his Earth One counterpart used to use this type of bow for his third, fourth, and sixth bows until switching to new silver Hoyt Formula Faktor HP recurve bow with black limbs). *'Trick arrows:' Oliver carries a wide assortment of different types of trick arrows with varying effects. Appearances ''Supergirl'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" ''Arrow'' Season 6 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" Behind the scenes *In DC Comics continuity there is no known counterpart of Oliver Queen on Earth-X, though this character's design resembles that of the New 52 Earth-2 version of Connor Hawke. However, Dark Arrow was a pseudonym used by an amnesiac Hannibal Bates while in the guise of Oliver Queen. Additionally, Black Arrow was one of the early villains of Green Arrow and could be considered an early version of the Dark Archer. Category:Humans Category:People from Earth-X Category:Breachers Category:Oliver Queen Category:Alternate realities